Seeing Clearly (A Terezi Fanfiction)
by jumpingoffthewalls
Summary: Terezi lays her eyes on Karkat for the first time since her eyes were healed by Aranea. [M FOR LANGUAGE]


[All characters belong to the Homestuck Webcomic and therefor are property of Andrew Hussie and Ms Paint Adventures. Not me. I own nothing. Except this laptop that I'm using.]

It'd been at least a year or so since Aranea healed my eyes. I had been successful in hiding my healed condition from everyone by some measure of a benevolent higher power I didn't really believe in. Every day was a challenge.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR HOOD DOWN TEREZI IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN SEE ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE WHAT IS IT A FASHION STATEMENT? BECAUSE IF IT IS IT IS REALLY STUPID"

So many times, so many jabs. I had only managed to let Gamzee find out. That putrid, bulge-sucking clown fiend would torment me daily with the cruel blackmail of informing our curiously ever-riled friend.

"Do iT Or i wIlL So mOtHeRfUcKiNg tElL My eX PaLeBrO YoUr mOtHeRfUcKiNg fLuSh cRuSh. HoW Do yOu tHiNk hE'Ll fEeL AbOuT ThIs?"

So I partook in the devilish wicked elixir to appease him, and of course what did I do but constantly be the apparatus for which he took out his sexual frustrations. It was hell. But it was that day that I had had enough.

My eyes still concealed under my red velvet dragon hood, I roamed the halls of our meteor-hive. I couldn't escape the smell of Faygo that had stained itself on my lips and the taste bleached on my tongue.

I walked into the living area. I could hear Karkat fiddling with his piece-of-shit crab communicator thing. It was so funny how attached he got to that little toy, making Dave walk around everywhere with it just in case he needed to clue him in on some of his "leaderly" bullshit. I usually made a point of laughing mockingly whenever he tried to take charge, but honestly, he was a great leader. I laughed at myself.

"OH, HEY TEREZI. STILL WEARING THAT SUPERFLUOUS AS FUCK HOOD I SEE."

I didn't say anything. Instead I walked over and sat down on the closest chair to him I could find and plopped down. I kept my head down especially low. It was something that I found myself doing even when he passed. In the year that I'd been able to see I still hadn't seen his face. But that was to be changed. I wasn't going to deal with it anymore.

There was more sounds of button mashing and beeping as I'm sure he was changing settings or something, my gaze was set like a laser beam on the floor by his feet. He was sitting backwards in the chair.

LOL K4RKL3S YOUR3 SUCH 4 DORK - I thought to myself silently. Having a quick giggle.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT IS IT WITH THE GIGGLING TO CAPRICIOUS SCHOOL GIRL." he said.

"1TS NOTH1NG" I say to him, keeping my gaze in the same place. His feet shift.

The world literally freezes. My neck is paralyzed in anxiety and apprehension of what I'm about to do. Every fiber of my being is rattled, my brain is on fire. I feel like I'm going to be sick, sicker than I think I'd ever been. I tremble. My breathing is slowed even though I'm inches from going into a full on fucking catatonic seizure. My hands are frozen, gripping my knees like vice grips. My pointed teeth are digging into my gums because my jaw is clenched.

My senses are heightened even more so than before in that moment. I can hear my heartbeat like someone is smashing my head like a drum, and his too much softer than mine. Gentler. The beeps of his communicator are like eardrum splitting screeches. In my feet I can feel the low rumbling vibrations of the meteor hurtling through space.

T3R3Z1 YOU FUCK1NG WOOS DO 1T NOW! DONT B3 4 FUCK1NG CLUCK B34ST - my own voice blared like a sub-woofer in my mind. Willing my feet to shift, and my arms to release their grip on my knees.

Now that I think clearly about the moment it happened in less than a second. But there and then it felt like millenia and millennia of sweeps were passing between the time my brain fired commands to move my arms, my arms moved over my cold body, grabbed my hood... and threw it back.

The light burned my eyes for a moment, but then my vision cleared...

You'd think my mental picture for everyone was flawless, given my perfect nature. But honestly it never really occurred to me what Karkat looked like. I never really did have a mental picture, and I didn't know what to expect. But it occurred to me that he couldn't have looked in any way different than how he did. He was the perfect spitting mental image of himself.

My eyes drifted upward. Up past his stupid grey jeans, and his adorably huge sweater with his symbol on it in a neutral grey just like him. They fluttered past his hands, which were attending to the crabmunicator with delicate precision. His hands were so much tinier than I had imagined. And then finally ending at his face.

The smooth grey skin of his neck just barely visible from under his turtleneck collar, reaching up and around his head. He had such delicate features. His chin rounded and came to a slight point. His cheeks were round and plush, and lightly touched with red. His nose was the perfect size for his face, it was scrunched in in concentration. The thick black hair that festooned his cranium was bushy, bangs hanging low over his eyes. Which were of course yellow, per the troll norm.

They were focused intently on the tiny purple crab on his wrist, appendages wiggling and moving about mechanically.

All of a sudden, this entity that I had always before known only by the taste of bland grey text in all capital letters. And the occasional scent of boiling, saccharine sweet candy red blood was this living, breathing troll before me.

- YOU THINK I STOPPED KEEPING TABS ON YOUR VAPID, SEDITIOUS BULLSHIT?

HEY GUESS WHAT, BIG NEWS.

LIKE HOLY SHIT STOP THE PRESSES THIS IS A HUMONGOUS DEAL SORT OF NEWS. -

A wave of emotions flooded within me. My veins and my blood had morphed into poisonous flamy liquid. Tears began to film over my eyes slowly, and then all at once my eyes were full to bursting with little teal droplets of complex emotion. A few streamed down my cheek slowly. I sobbed loudly. And Karkat looked up. My pupils dilated.

Our eyes met. And I don't mean he looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I mean that he LOOKED. INTO. MY eyes. He was damn near glancing into my very soul. And I into his. His eyes widened in surprise. My think pan was thoroughly and absolutely blank. And that is the moment when I COMPLETELY lost my shit. My eyes gushed with tears. I threw myself into his arms crying, sobbing grossly.

"K4RK4T 1M SORRY 1M SO SORRY." I managed to squeak between deep gasps for air. I buried my face in his shoulder and cry intensely. He shushed me softly, rubbing his hand on the back of my head gently.

"SHHHH. ITS ALRIGHT. ITS ALRIGHT." he whispered. He rocked me back and forth slowly.

"ITS ALRIGHT."


End file.
